1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for minimizing occurrence of an error in measuring an altitude, and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In the event of combat, a flight vehicle measures an altitude of its own or an altitude of an external flight vehicle, for attack or defense. Here, the flight vehicle utilizes an altitude measuring sensor for altitude measurement. The altitude measuring sensor is equipment transmitting electromagnetic waves to the outside, receiving electromagnetic waves (e.g., a reflected wave reflected from the surface of the earth) from the outside (e.g., the surface of the earth, a target, etc.), and analyzing the electromagnetic waves transmitted to the outside or received from the outside to obtain various types of information regarding topography.
A device using radio frequency (RF) signals, like the altitude measuring sensor, may be affected by ambient RF signals generated on purpose or nonintentionally. Here, since electromagnetic waves of the altitude measuring sensor are interfered with by ambient RF signals, an error may occur in measuring an altitude. A phenomenon in which a signal system (or a communication system) creates confusion or is interfered due to radio interference or radio disturbance is called a jamming phenomenon.
Due to the jamming phenomenon, the altitude measuring sensor generates a frequency signal with strong power by ambient RF signals in an operating frequency band operated in measuring an altitude over ambient RF signals, and the frequency signal with strong power causes an error in measuring an altitude, and thus, the altitude measuring sensor may not properly exhibit performance thereof.
In general, in order for the altitude measuring sensor to avoid such a jamming phenomenon, a frequency hopping scheme is commonly used. The frequency hopping scheme is a scheme to avoid jamming by changing a frequency when the jamming phenomenon occurs.
However, the frequency hopping scheme may appropriately avoid jamming when there is an extra band to which frequency is to be hopped, but if such an extra band for frequency hopping is limited, a frequency band to hop overlaps a frequency band in which jamming occurs, resulting in failure of jamming avoidance.